Bulletproof Durability
The power to be immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire. Sub-power of Dermal Armor and Enhanced Durability. Variation of Selective Invulnerability. Also Called * Ballistic Protection * Bullet Immunity * Bulletproof Skin * Bulletproofness Capabilities User is immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire, whether by having an armor, ability to heal very quickly, letting the bullets pass right through them or some other way. Associations * Dermal Armor * Elasticity * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Regeneration * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Metal Mimicry * Regenerative Durability * Selective Invulnerability * Weapon Immunity Limitations * User isn't immune to pain or knock-back. * Close-range or contact shots may still harm the user. * High-caliber bullets may be able to breach the user's skin. * In some cases, the User can be harmed by bullets and feel the impact, but not actually killed by the bullets. Known Users Gallery Supergirl Bulletproof Durability.gif|Supergirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Citizens Steel-Nate Heywood Bullet Proof.gif|Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Superman Bullet Proof.gif|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (Arrowverse/DC Comics) File:Illyriabulletproof.png|Illyria (Angel), as a demon, is naturally immune to bullets. Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's durability. File:Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles so much that bullets simply bounce off of them. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Busou Renkin) became invulnerable to bullets after becoming a humanoid homunculus, due to the alchemical energy flowing in his immortal body. File:Bulletproof.jpg|After being injured in a car wreck, F.B.I. Agent Baldwin P. Vess (C.O.P.S.) was outfitted with a cybernetic bulletproof torso, thus earning him the codename "Bulletproof". Bulletproof Durability by Superman.jpg|Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Comics) possesses supernaturally dense tissues under the yellow sun, allowing bullets to bounce off him harmlessly. Bulletproof by Shazam.jpg|Billy Batson/Shazam (DC Comics) is unharmed by gunfire. File:Mr._Anaconda_Catches_Bullets.png|Mr. Anaconda (Crayon Shin-chan) has the power of the genie, and was able to catch bullets without it so much as scratching his skin. File:Osoreda_shoots_Ryuk.png|Ryuk the Shinigami (Death Note) is completely immune to the gunshots fired by Kiichiro Osoreda, unless he willingly allows them to affect him. Goku's bulletproof.gif|Though the bullets do cause him pain, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) is largely unharmed by Bulma's machine gun fire. File:Tambourine's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets from even a machine gun, as they bounce harmlessly off his ki-infused body. File:Piccolo's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to his Namekian regeneration and the immense Ki flowing through his powerful body. Android 17's Bulletproof.gif|Having been converted into a powerful cyborg, Android 17 (Dragon Ball) is so powerful that a bullet simply bounces off his cheek. File:Cell's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to the regenerative abilities picked up from Piccolo and the immense ki flowing through his powerful body. File:Gohan_Catches_Machine_Gun_Bullets.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) is completely immune to bullets, to the point where he can even catch a machine gun bullet without a scratch on his hand. File:Majin_Boo's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to the immense ki flowing through his powerful body. File:Two-Star_Dragon's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Haze Shenron (Dragon Ball) had a shotgun shell bounce off of his thick hide harmlessly. Jason Shot.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is barely fazed by multiple bullets due to his undead nature and cellular regeneration. Jason_X_Bulletproof.gif|As Über Jason, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is completely bulletproof, futuristic bullets simply bouncing off his metal body. File:Bling's_Bulletproof_Diamond_Skin.png|Bling (Marvel Comics) has diamond skin, causing bullets to bounce off her harmlessly. File:Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_4_1_cover.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Comics) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) Venom_Bulletproof.jpg|Venom's (Marvel Comics) Symbiotic Costume makes him totally bulletproof. File:Luffy's_Bulletproof_Rubber_Body.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has a body of rubber, causing bullets to bounce back at the shooters, so long as the bullets are not made of Seastone. File:Daz_Bones'_Bulletproof_Steel_Skin.png|Daz Bones (One Piece) possesses a body of steel blades, rendering bullets to bounce off him harmlessly. File:Hody's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) abused the usage of Energy Steroids, granting him a strengthened body to block bullets harmlessly. File:Pekoms'_Bulletproof_Turtle_Shell.png|Pekoms (One Piece) becomes immune to bullets even from a Gatling gun when he transforms into his turtle form. Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky's (One Piece) cyborg body has high levels of resistance to gunfire, explosives and even cannonballs (though his back remains vulnerable)... File:Iron_shogun_bulletproof.gif|...gaining further bulletproof durability while residing inside the Franky Shogun armor. File:Big_Mom_Bulletproof.gif|Charlotte Linlin's (One Piece) skin is near-indestructible making her completely immune to bullets and even cannon-fire. Leviathan of chaos.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Evil Ryu Bulletproof.gif|Bullets simply bounce off of Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) due to the overwhelming power of the Satsui no Hado flowing through his body. Golem Durability Showcase.gif|Thanks to his element-based super durability, bullets bounce off Golem's (TF2 Freak) skin without injuring him. Bullet-proof_carapace.jpg|Donatello's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) artificial carapace is bulletproof. Robosol Durability Showcase.gif|Robosol's (TF2 Freak) super toughness is resistant to bullets from regular guns. Soldine Durability Showcase.gif|Soldine (TF2 Freak) is super tough and bulletproof. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries